For Her Duty or For Her Heart
by SeungLee
Summary: One might wonder, what will come first in life? A duty to your country and the honor of your father or does the present and what your heart feels come first? Athrun and Cagalli story...


Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other story, I thank you for all of your sweet compliments!

For the story To Only Love You More:

Angel of Dreams: I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of the story. I should thank you for reading the story and falling in love with it! So THANK YOU!

XStarryNightX: It's alright that you didn't review the other chapters. I'm glad you thought the ending was perfect. I do not think I'm a fabulous writer but thank you for your compliment! Thanks for reading the story!

Akirou: I'm glad you thought the ending and name choices were nice. I wish too that the ending I created was like the show, I was even asked to send it to the company. Thank you for the applause!

Rath lover: Thank you for your review! I hope that my other stories can meet up with the same standard as the one previous.

Sakura Blossom161: Yes the story ended, like most things they have to come to an end. Thanks for your reviews!

Asga: Thank you, I welcome such a compliment that my story was better than the show. I really appreciate it, and hope that the show can be better than what I wrote. Thank you for your reviews.

KiraLacus/RyomaSakuno Forever: I'm sorry that my story had to come to an end, I hope this story can meet up to par with my previous work. Thank you so much for your reviews!

Transmobilesuit: thank you! Hehehe, I hope that Cagalli and Athrun do get together, it would be a shame if they did not. Well if you wish to get in contact with me all you have to do is look in my profile for my e-mail addy. I would love to hear from you about proofing and the spoilers that you currently have. Thanks for all of your reviews!

Tintin-chan: I've been receiving a lot of sniffs! Oh my, the story had ended. I'm glad that you liked the story. I don't know about becoming a writer, but I am looking forward to either becoming a character designer, actress, costume design(animated or live), or story writer for an animated show. Thank you for all of your reviews.

Xxravenwingxx: I had to add the children, I would feel not right keeping it out. Thank you for your reviews!

IK: I'm pleased to know that you were able to stick with my story from the beginning. Well if you can send me the URL it'll be greatly appreciated whether it is bad or good, I would like to know so I can either be happy or mad! Thanks for your review! (my e-mail is in my profile)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**For Her Duty or For Her Heart**

Disclaimers: I do not own, Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. They belong to their owners but I do wish I could have Athrun! Hehehehe, enjoy the story folks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One woman sat in her room with tears running down her face. Her spirit had been broken and her life was being signed away before her eyes. She could not believe that she was now forced to choose between her duty and her heart. She sighed deeply and was wearing a beautiful wedding dress but it was for a man that her heart would never belong to.

She sat feeling nothing but loneliness in the bottom of her soul as she looked down at her left hand. Before her love left her, he had sealed his promise to her and they had become engaged. Now she sat in her room alone and she did have the chance to choose to obtain a marriage through duty or through love that she had found. The thought of her raven hair knight just made her only fall deeper into sorrow.

She had given up on makeup for it would only run due to her tears, the maids felt such a deep sorrow for their lady. They all knew who their princess' heart belonged to and it was not to the man she was marrying. If any of them could speak up and tell her to not be political, they all would.

The military wanted nothing more then to shout their disapproval but knew that would be considered mutiny and they would lose their positions. They hoped for a miracle and that this wedding would not continue and would not happen. The alliance they had made was not something they approved of either, for they all knew their princess it was something that she did not want to happen.

"Lady Athha," a maid said sadly as she entered the princess' room. "It is time."

Cagalli nodded her head as she stood up and the maid helps her place the veil over her face. She could tell that she had cried and could not help but feel her heart clenched. Not being able to choose who you can and cannot marry was not fair. Her father no longer being alive can not say if he was now against the match.

Cagalli slowly made her way out of her room as all her maids and helpers were all lined up to watch her go. They all dreaded this moment when they had heard that they needed to prepare for a wedding. No one really was willing to accept some stranger in their home.

Cagalli knew that many of them were crying for her as well, they knew of her sadness and wish to be out of the predicament she was in. Cagalli put on a smile for the sake of her home, but they all knew it was fake. They knew she would never be the same again if this were to come true.

She made it outside to only be greeted by her military escorts, they also wore grim expressions on their faces. It was basically saying good bye to their beloved princess, they were handing her over to a man that would not love her and make her fade away. Her spirit was already fading and now they were only making it worse by not holding her back. They wanted nothing more to make this situation disappear.

However they just let her enter the limo and they had to let her go. Though they knew no matter what they did it would not help the situation the princess was in. Cagalli was overwhelmed how the nation appeared to share her despair. The wedding was supposed to be joyous occasion, but for her and the nation it was not.

Cagalli sat in silence as she rode off in the limo as it would seem like an eternity and the day would not seem to end. She just wished it was a nightmare and she would wake up any moment. However she knew that was not true, it was completely real and she was wide awake.

They had arrived at the church where the press was awaiting her arrival and they all seemed aglow with excitement of the event. Cagalli was cringed at the thought. She needed to at least look neutral but she knew that she could not. So as the door opened she quickly made her way up to the church and to her waiting room. There she would take pictures with those of her family and closest friends.

She took her seat as she sighed heavily; her brother had gone off to help the Minerva due to Orb's attack upon the vessel. It was her so called fiancé's idea to do such a thing. She could not believe that they would do that but at the same time she did. Lacus had gone off into hiding due to a threat on her life and Kira would have nothing to do with it. Cagalli felt more alone that she ever did in her life.

At that moment Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld walked into the room. The two women shared a warm embrace as if an older sister to her younger sister, she didn't like the idea of letting Cagalli follow through with this but she knew there was no other way at that moment. The council would only push her until she would cave in. Andy shared a few words of encouragement with her as the two left to take their seats.

Cagalli once again in her room alone, she looked down at her ring. She refused to take it off and yet she knew it was going to be removed without her consent. Cagalli shed more tears as she tried desperately to wipe them away. They seemed they would never end and she knew this was it for her.

Cagalli slammed her fist down; she had enough of being pushed around. She was going to end this whole turmoil. She was going to take drastic measures; she quickly looked around if there was anything to help her cause. There was none, she would have to wait till this was over before she could end her misery.

Lednoir Kisaka entered the room and noticed Cagalli in her frustrating position. He knew that she did not want to go through with this whole arrangement set before her knowing. He sighed; he knew this would only be a joyous occasion if it were with someone else. Kisaka wished that the young man who stole Cagalli's heart was here today waiting for her at the end, but it was not so.

He had been so busy with the affairs in the military chain of command that he had forgotten to check up on the girl that he was entrusted with protecting. He sighed deeply as he looked at her reflection, he could see tears running down her face from her eyes. They were swollen with the countless tears she was shedding.

"Cagalli," Kisaka said softly.

"Explain to me why this is happening," Cagalli asked as she straightened her posture.

"If I had all the answers to that, then we wouldn't even be here today," Kisaka said simply. Cagalli had told Kisaka much of her deep guarded secrets. He had help raise her when her father was absent. He sighed as he walked over to the small petite frame girl. "If I had some documents that this could just be called off, I would do it in a heart beat."

"I know you would," Cagalli hugged him.

"You know, it all depends on whether or not he shows up," Kisaka said as Cagalli looked up to him.

"I doubt he'll come," Cagalli said bitterly as she turned her gaze away. Little did she know that Kisaka had informed a certain ZAFT pilot and crew of Minerva that this was going on. He had made sure Andy had sent out the information to reach a certain someone.

Kisaka sighed, "It's time I walk you down the isle."

Cagalli nodded as Kisaka led her out of her room. They began their walk down the isle as the wedding march was being played. Cagalli tuned everything out as she remembered who her heart kept telling her not to forget. She was starting to blame him for everything and yet her heart would not let her stay angry with him.

The walk ended too soon as Kisaka handed her over to Yuuna Roma Seiran. He was smiling and Cagalli just looked cold. Yuuna almost felt heart broken, but not really. He just stood there in his position as the ceremony took place. Cagalli prayed for a miracle that anytime something would happen to cause this nightmare to end. Right as the judge was about to start telling them to say their vows they could feel an earth quake.

Cagalli was wondering what was going on, and Kisaka just smiled. Everyone started to be in a panic when the doors flew open and there stood ZAFT soldiers from the Minerva. Talia Gladys was there with a menacing look upon her face.

"I suggest you hand over Representative Athha to us," Talia said simply.

"What makes you think I would do that," Yuuna asks as he stood in front of Cagalli. He motioned for the military of Orb to take their positions but they stayed put in their positions. "You dare disobey me?"

"They disobey any man who is after a woman due to her family status," a deep and familiar voice called out as he stepped into the room. Cagalli's eyes flew open as she saw who it was, it was her heart in full ZAFT military uniform.

"Ath…Athrun," Cagalli whispered as she saw who it was and to drop the bouquet of flowers onto the floor. Yuuna turned around to see Cagalli's face in shock and yet in joy to see him.

"So Alex, you decide to congratulate me on my marriage to Cagalli," Yuuna said as he grabbed her into his arms. Cagalli struggled but he kept his strong hold on her.

"The name is Athrun Zala," Athrun pulled out a gun to point at Yuuna. "I suggest you let _my_ _fiancée_ go."

"Don't make me laugh, why would Cagalli be engaged to someone like you?" Yuuna said with a smirk on his lips. "She belongs to me, since our parents arranged our marriage."

"Bastard," Cagalli slapped him across the face. "I am not a piece of property to be placed wherever the hell you please!"

"But you know that you should marry me due to your father's wishes!" Yuuna spitted back at the blonde princess.

However that conversation would end as a bullet passed right by Yuuna's face. Yuuna's face would go from one that held a victorious expression to one of out right fear. Yuuna turned to see Athrun had closed the distance between them and he had let Cagalli go from his grip.

"Next time, I won't miss," Athrun said with a deadly glare and it even frightened Cagalli, and she also saw that he had gone into SEED mode. Cagalli almost feared him and yet she felt even more drawn to him seeing in that state. Athrun held out his hand to Cagalli, "It's time we left."

Cagalli quickly took his hand as he held her into his arms, "How did you know?"

"I'll explain later," Athrun said simply as he placed an arm around Cagalli's waist. Then the pair left as they all just watched as ZAFT was taking their princess away and more than likely away from Orb, it would be considered kidnapping but then again she went willingly. Kisaka just smiled as he watched the couple make their way out of the building.

Kisaka knew that Athrun had brought a mobile suit for him to move around in. The other ZAFT soldier along with their captain took their leave. He knew that for now things would be alright, he just have to tell everyone that Cagalli Yula Athha was kidnapped by the man she loves. He smiled as the other military personal on duty all just smiled at the sight. There was something to be joyous about today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli sat on deck of the Minerva, they were safe for know from Earth Alliance Forces and Orb. She was still in her wedding dress but she was doing her best to ignore the people around her, Shinn still had some hatred towards her due to what position that Orb had taken. She could not blame him since she now held a dislike of her own country.

But most of all she wanted to ignore Athrun, since his arrival at the church she did not know how to react. She had a large amount of questions and yet it seemed none of them could form into her mind. She curled her knees up to her chest knowing full well that the bridge crew could see her and more than likely Athrun would make his way out once he was informed she was there.

Cagalli sighed deeply as she looked out to the waters, it seemed like everything was a dream. She had woken up this morning and prepared for a wedding she did not want to be a part of to only end up aboard the Minerva with Athrun completely in a ZAFT uniform. She was lost and confused.

It didn't take long for Athrun to join her out on deck, he was disappointed she was still in the wedding dress but then again they didn't bring any of her clothes on board with them. Athrun was in his uniform and of course maybe it was time for him and Cagalli to talk. He noted that either she had not taken notice of his presence or she was completely ignoring him.

"Cagalli," Athrun said softly and she didn't even move to look at him.

"How did you know," Cagalli asked simply.

"Kisaka contacted the Minerva yesterday and threatened to kill me if I didn't return to Orb," Athrun said with a chuckle and then turned deadly serious. "He told me that you were being pushed into a wedding with Yuuna Roma."

Cagalli smiled, she now knew what Kisaka had meant when they were in her room before the wedding at the church. She still made no move to look at Athrun as he continued to step closer to her, "Why the uniform?"

"I…uh, this will be a little more difficult to explain," Athrun said simply as he looked at the ground.

"I have time," Cagalli said simply.

"When I went up to PLANT, the Savior Gundam was presented to me by the chairman. He said for me to make a difference and Yzak even said something all the same lines of me using my power." Athrun said simply, "I guess it really didn't take me much to get convinced to wear the uniform."

"So you were going to leave me in Orb," Cagalli said sadly and Athrun felt as if his heart was crushed. "You just propose to me and leave me with everyone here to pressure me. I had to sign a treaty of alliance to the Earth Forces and forced to marry Yuuna. You were probably not going to come back since you are now wearing that uniform."

"Cagalli," Athrun desperately wanted her to understand. "I could not just sit around and do nothing. PLANT was my home and I just couldn't let it disappear. I want to make sure that history is not repeated. There wasn't a moment I didn't think about you when I put this uniform back on."

"Then why didn't you contact me," Cagalli asked with malice now intertwined with her sorrow.

Athrun felt as if a knife was being stabbed into his chest and with every question she asked doubting him felt it only went deeper. He sighed heavily as his hands fisted at his sides, "Cagalli…I…I…please, I wasn't going to leave you there. I was going to go back to you, it wasn't easy getting in contact with Orb since I was, after all, up in PLANT."

"I really don't want to listen to you," Cagalli stood up and began to walk away from him. Athrun was not going to have any of it; he grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"What do you want me to do, or say," Athrun asked with a pleading look and the plea in his voice.

"Leave me alone," Cagalli said simply and Athrun shook his head.

"That I cannot do," Athrun told her.

"Why is that?" Cagalli let the tears spill, she was tired of crying and yet the tears just came. "You left me to go to PLANT!"

"You knew why," Athrun told her. "I didn't know all of this was going to happen."

"I HATE YOU!" Cagalli shouted as she beats on his chest, Athrun just stood there and took the beating. "If you didn't go then Yuuna wouldn't have made me marry him! If you had left I could have had my strength to fight the treat! But you LEFT! You never called me and just left me!"

Athrun let her hit him and cry, when she had worn herself out he gathered up into his arms. "As soon as I was given the rights to my Gundam, I came straight to Orb. You are my heart; I could not leave you behind. I wanted to tell you everything but it seemed as if you were shutting me out."

"It wasn't me, it was that DAMN council that believes we should be with earth alliance on this whole situation and yet everyone else seems to be against it," Cagalli said sadden and no longer with the energy to fight back.

"I love you," Athrun whispered and it jolted Cagalli to look straight up into his face. Cagalli knew Athrun's feelings towards her but it was the first time to escape his lips and to her ears. Her heart skipped a beat and Athrun looked down lovingly into her golden orbs.

"Wha…what did you say?" Cagalli asked breathlessly.

"I love you," Athrun cupped one side of her face as the other stayed wrapped around her body. "I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't."

Cagalli tightly embraced Athrun and he just smiled as he rested his head on the top of hers. The bridge crew of Minerva watched with a smile on their faces. They all seemed to enjoy a good 'ol romance story as they watched the scene between the two.

Athrun then tilted Cagalli's face upwards toward him and he placed a firm yet loving and tender kiss upon Cagalli's lips. Though exhausted had enough energy to return the kiss with equal amounts of passion. The bridge crew seemed so captured in the moment they didn't hear the warning signals go off.

"Code Red, all pilots to their mobile suits and ready for at your battle stations!" Meyrin's voice called over the intercom. Athrun quickly pulled away from the kiss and rushed Cagalli back inside of the ship. He placed another kiss on her lips, it was a promise kiss that they would finished their conversation later.

Cagalli just watched him go off as someone else quickly rushed her to a safe place, but Cagalli insisted that she was placed on the bridge. The soldier complied and led her to the bridge. The battle was short and swift in favor of neither side but Athrun was glad as he would quickly return to Cagalli.

Cagalli was led down to a room but Athrun quickly instructed them to place her in his room. Cagalli waited as Athrun quickly pulled her into his arms once he entered the room. He placed a strong kiss on her lips and she returned it. She was happy to see him back but she wanted to finish their conversation.

It would appear that they would not get the chance to speak about the matter. The two sat in silence in each other's embrace. Athrun took notice that she was still in the wedding dress he stood up. Cagalli looked at him with questioning eyes, Athrun still had his spare civilian clothing and handed some to her.

"I can't stand seeing you in that dress any longer," Athrun said but Cagalli knew why. It reminded him that she almost married Yuuna. She was going to go the bathroom when she realized she needed help getting out of the dress. She blushed as she looked at Athrun.

"I need you to help me untie the back and some of the under garments," Cagalli said simply and Athrun who turned extremely red complied. He help slowly undo all of the strings in the back. He would soon come to realize the only thing Cagalli had on was a pair of small lace panties.

Athrun turned his head like a gentleman as she got dressed into his sweat pants and loose shirt. Once she was dressed he had to admit she looked irresistible in his clothes. He already knew what she was wearing underneath and it almost made he want to tear his clothes off of her body. He would make sure he was in check, he just rescued her and probably knowing her she was upset with him.

However caution was thrown to the wind as Cagalli made the first move, Athrun quickly removed his clothing off of her as she disposed of his military uniform. The two silently exchanged their vows for each other as they sealed their union. She had chosen that duty was not her priority any longer, it was her heart. Once the war was settled and Orb was ready to accept their leader back, she would continue to lead with her heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, how did you like it? I hope everyone enjoyed it! Since the thought of Yuuna marrying Cagalli did not sit well with me, I thought I write my own idea. Hehehe, so I hope that you enjoyed this one shot of mine. As I get more familiar with DESTINY I'll write MORE!

Thanks a bunch!


End file.
